Gonna Love You 'Til The Seas Run Dry
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Kasuka Heiwajima visits his old friend's home, just to visit and to eat snacks and whatnot. However, he reads his friend's notebook/diary and finds out some interesting information. Kasuka/OC.


**NOTE:** This is a Kasuka/OC story. This story contains a character that I made up. If you do not like stories that contain OCs, please leave now. Thanks. You can find my OC's profile in my Durarara! forum.

* * *

**Gonna Love You 'til the Seas Run Dry**

Asuka Takahashi, a fighter and a very strong individual, sat in her rather large home in Ikebukuro. She is sitting in her living room on her couch, surrounded by her eight cats. She has a notebook in her lap and is writing in it with a pencil. Her notebook was more of a diary than just a notebook for taking notes. She was writing about someone she really liked, which was Kasuka Heiwajima.

"I haven't seen him in a while…" She whispered, looking at a clock on her wall curiously. "He should be here any minute now."

Then she closed her notebook and turned off the television, getting up from the couch and sitting her notebook down onto the table.

All of her cats followed her. Asuka smiled at them cheerfully. She really did love her cats.

"I should start making some snacks or something. He might be hungry…hmmm…" Asuka headed into her kitchen, her kitties following her, meowing and whatnot.

Right when Asuka was about to start making sandwiches, the doorbell started ringing loudly.

She sighed heavily and told her cats to stay there, which they did. Next she hurried on over to the front door, opening the door for the person on the other side of it.

She wasn't surprised to see Kasuka standing there with that emotionless look on his face.

However, just seeing him brought a big smile to her face. "Hey, Kasuka!" She greets him cheerfully, moving aside to let him in. "Come on in!" She tells him, smiling.

Kasuka nods. "Thank you." He says emotionlessly, stepping into the home and removing his shoes.

Asuka shuts the door behind them and claps her hands. "Why don't you go take a seat in the living room? I've still got to prepare snacks!" She says with a nod of her head.

Kasuka nods again. "Okay." Then he goes to the living room, sitting down onto the couch.

Asuka grins and then heads back into the kitchen where her cats waited for her. All of her kitties began meowing hungrily, rubbing against her legs.

"Okay, okay…" Asuka laughed quietly at them.

Back in the living room, Kasuka was calmly and silently sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead. However, he couldn't help but notice the notebook sitting on the table in front of him.

He silently and emotionlessly reached over, grabbing the notebook. Then he opened it, hoping to see some notes or something, but what he saw caused his eyes to widen a bit.

This is what he read:

_Okay…this is going to be my diary from now on. No, it's not a notebook anymore. It's a diary thingy…_

_So yeah, shall I begin? Yes._

_Okay, I really like Kasuka Heiwajima…_

_Yes, yes. I really do. Got a problem with that? Then go…and take your problems elsewhere._

_Anyway, yeah. I really like him. _

_Okay, okay, I'm totally in love with the guy. I met him in high school a long time ago. We talked and he had never said anything about my shoulder injury like most people would. He just listened to everything I had to say, never interrupting or giving any opinions._

_I think that's why I fell in love with him. He was really nice and a very good listener. _

_I love this guy to death._

_And…I think I'll love this guy until the end of time…_

_I'm probably gonna love him 'til the seas run dry._

_I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true._

"What are you doing?!"

Kasuka, completely startled, jumped a little and slammed the notebook shut. He turned his head and saw Asuka standing there, a blush on her cheeks and an angry expression dancing on her features.

"What are you doing?!" She repeated, marching over furiously and snatching the notebook from him, throwing it across the room.

"Forgive me." Kasuka muttered emotionlessly.

Asuka glared at him and started yelling, "YOU SAW NOTHING! NONE OF THAT WAS REAL! IT WAS ALL FAKE! FAKE, I TELL YOU! FAKE!"

She then stormed off back into the kitchen. Crashes and bangs could be heard from there.

Kasuka looked straight ahead again, still appearing emotionless.

Well, at least he knew how she felt about him really.


End file.
